An organization (e.g., a corporation, business, government entity, educational or other institution, etc.) can employ individuals having a variety of skills according to the activities of the organization. For example, a medical device maker can employ medical doctors, research scientists, engineers, marketers, sales people, accountants, administrators, laborers, etc., that enable the medical device maker to undertake its activities of designing, making, and selling medical devices.
An organization can recruit individuals with desired skills by posting jobs online. Individuals can search the posted jobs and submit their qualifications online. Likewise, individuals can post their qualifications online and organizations can search the posted qualifications.